


一报还一报

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 没有人意识到他们正在驾驶着怎么样的一条船向前行驶。
Kudos: 8





	一报还一报

“不觉得胜宽最近很不对劲么？”崔胜澈俯趴在李知勋面前，顺着底端把安全套取下来，狭小的工作室里瞬间充斥起精液的腥甜味道。  
  
李知勋皱皱眉头，这才想起来问崔胜澈：“你没射？”  
  
没。  
  
崔胜澈回了一句，然后两个人的目光都不约而同地看向他胯间疲软的性器，因为没有射精，前列腺高潮的时候李知勋正忙着在他的身体里做最后冲刺，所以在快感的冲击之后性器又战战巍巍地塌下去，颜色却变得更加深红。  
  
工作室里没有开灯，李知勋常年拉着窗帘紧关着门，隔绝这里的一切非必要光源。崔胜澈说他寄居在这里对他本人弊大于利。但李知勋心想自己本身也不是什么友善的人，如果因为这件事，他是说如果真的按照崔胜澈所说人类会因为这样的事变得糟糕的话，对于他来说也是无伤大雅的事。  
  
所以只有电脑屏幕里冒出的淡蓝色荧光灌满了房间，崔胜澈圆润的肩膀割离出一片圆弧形状柔和的影子。他用手臂撑着上半身扔掉打结的安全套，李知勋的精液在里面晃荡，装得很满。崔胜澈在喃喃射了很多呢的时候李知勋伸手捏住他紧实的臀肉，食指和中指并拢抚在会阴上：“要我帮你打出来吗？”  
  
下半身还很敏感，崔胜澈嘤咛着爬开：“不用了。”李知勋笑了，大概是发自内心的，因为崔胜澈听见他鼻子都发出噗嗤的气声，他伸手拍了一把面前的屁股，然后从工作室角落里的小床上站起来，拿起床边桌子上的录音笔，把储存卡插进电脑里。  
  
他还没有清洁，下半身的衣服也没有穿，要是说原因的话，因为刚刚射完还没有清理，其实现在体液已经在阴茎上干了薄薄的一层，却急着去听录音的内容。  
  
录的还好吗？  
  
崔胜澈已经收拾完穿好了衣服，举着茶几上放着的婴儿湿巾凑过来蹲下要给李知勋擦性器，他的双眼垂下去的时候睫毛在脸颊上投下另一层颜色的阴影，和肩膀的形状一样也是圆润的。  
  
李知勋点了播放键，起初只是一些暧昧的布料摩擦声，他拖动了进度条，渐渐有了男人的喘息声，后来又有了另一个喘息夹杂在一起。  
  
“嗯，还不错。”他这才说，顺手按掉了暂停播放。  
  
“对！胜宽的事。”崔胜澈仔仔细细蹲在李知勋面前认真地擦了几个来回，刚把湿巾也扔进垃圾桶才想起自己刚刚找到的话头，“我说，不觉得他最近很奇怪吗？”  
  
没。  
  
李知勋回了一句，声音里没有情绪，或许是觉得不太礼貌，过了两秒又慢吞吞地补了一句：  
  
我不怎么注意他，你知道的。  
  
只有崔胜澈愁眉苦脸地，坐回工作椅后面的沙发上。“最近觉得他更加叛逆了。”他说，然后翻起手机里夫胜宽的社交网络。  
  
夫胜宽偷偷注册的，他也是偷偷关注的。  
  
最新的几条动态都是音乐节，小孩在脸上画得花花绿绿，搂着身边金发褐眼的混血男孩。  
  
崔韩率，崔胜澈认识他，是李知勋好朋友权顺荣的弟弟。  
  
“他最近不怎么和我讲话了，”崔胜澈懊恼地把照片放大看了又缩小，也没有找到什么端倪，只知道夫胜宽手里捏着的塑料杯里面装着可乐，黑色的液体上面还浮着泡沫——总不可能是啤酒。撅着嘴巴把手机扔在茶几上，中午没吃完的半盒速食饭也在上面，“我很担心他。”  
  
李知勋把需要用的那段音轨保存，犹豫了一会儿却没有删掉原音频，反而是标上了日期和地点，存进一个名称是全英文的文件夹。藉由崔胜澈的话他才回忆起自己上次见夫胜宽是什么时候，好像是三个人一起在家里看电影的那天，铜牌巨星，片尾曲播完之后他和崔胜澈一左一右扑到自己身上，那天夫胜宽格外的激动，搂着自己的肩膀煽情地喊他，就算知道他只是亲哥哥的亲密伴侣，也还是亲昵地叫知勋哥哥。  
  
夫胜宽的声音像花生沙冰，有一股粗糙的甜蜜，同样是和崔胜澈一样被自己使了劲欺负却不会哭喊，只是用好听的声音求饶。  
  
“你管他太多了，”李知勋拔掉读卡器，重新把存储卡安装进录音笔之后揣进兜里，坐到了沙发上崔胜澈的左手边，“那崽子……不，胜宽尼都已经成年了，你应该先学会放手而不是先让他学会成熟。再说了，你本来也只是哥哥啊，又不是爸妈，虽然家庭情况的确不好说，但是……”  
  
崔胜澈好像完全没有把李知勋的话听进去，而是继续像面对小孩子没有办法的父母一样苦恼地讲：“要是你能说他两句就好了，他比较在意你的想法，也比较听你的。”  
  
“那是因为我是他哥哥的男朋友而不是他哥，我要是也和你一样说他，我就也是他哥了。”  
  
李知勋说到点子上，话音一落两个人之间就默契地陷入相同的沉默，不因为别的，只是因为李知勋提到了哥哥这两个字。  
  
崔胜澈没再说话，过了会儿张开手臂对着李知勋，示意他如果想要的话自己可以提供一个拥抱。  
  
李知勋伸手环紧了对方的腰，鼻子抵在崔胜澈的胸前，没有说话，只有温热的吐息隔着布料传过来。  
  
“知勋啊……”崔胜澈突然开口了。  
  
“……哥，”他闷闷地叫了声，又补充了一句，“哥哥……”  
  
“会嫉妒胜宽么？我们知勋，虽然总是成熟的样子但是忍耐了很多吧……抱歉……”  
  
“哥为什么要抱歉，”李知勋的声音闷闷的，一时间想要说明的问题太多反而不知道从哪里说起，“我为什么要嫉妒胜宽，我和哥一起看着他长大的啊。”  
  
他想起夫胜宽出生那年，正数着过农历新年，他在家里百无聊赖地看电视，还没反应过来就被母亲拉着穿衣服戴围巾要出门。  
  
“怎么了？”他问妈妈。  
  
“你表哥的弟弟出生了，我们去看他。知勋啊，如今你也要做哥哥了。”  
  
李知勋那个时候年龄还很小，他还不知道母亲所说的那个弟弟是什么，在那之前他一度以为弟弟只是崔胜澈对自己的专有称呼，所以见到夫胜宽的第一眼让他觉得很奇异，他不仅仅是崔胜澈的弟弟，也是弟弟了。小孩子的脸不好看，皱皱巴巴的，手掌却圆滚滚的。李知勋抓在手里，想，弟弟，那我要怎么对他呢？  
  
于是他模仿崔胜澈牵着他的样子，把婴儿的手紧拽进了自己手里。  
  
“是啊，我们一起看着胜宽长大的，但现在……”  
  
崔胜澈的声音在颤抖，搂住李知勋肩膀的手也没了力气：“怎么会变成这样。”  
  
“哥没有做错什么，”李知勋说，“哥只要做哥就好。”

  
  
崔韩率从吧台取了喝的过来，他端着一个硕大的餐盘，上面放了好几样吃的，大部分事权顺荣点的，黑白巧克力味道的甜甜圈，一杯冰美式一杯热牛奶，大份的牛油果沙拉。  
  
这样子实在不适合他，权顺荣坐在窗边的座位，看见崔韩率身上被阳光勾勒出金黄色的线条。他应该和自己反过来，他适合坐在这里吃早午餐，那画面很容易就可以想象的到，是一副会叫很多人都心动的画面，无论女人还是男人。  
  
可是谁叫自己是哥呢。权顺荣看着崔韩率把餐盘上的东西一样样拿下来，摆满了窄小的桌子，只有一杯卡布奇诺是他的，剩下的全是自己的东西。  
  
“你和小漂亮处的怎么样了？”崔韩率还没有拉开椅子坐下权顺荣就问他，他有点愣住了，坐下来之后才意识到：“啊……小漂亮，你是说胜宽么？胜宽是小漂亮？”  
  
“不然呢？”权顺荣一脸不满地看他，“都长那样了难道还不是小漂亮吗？你要求是不是有点高了。”  
  
崔韩率脸上的表情这个时候才因为惊慌生动了一点，他快速摆着手给对方解释：“不是的，我只是突然间没有反应过来，胜宽是很漂亮但是……啊！不对，没有但是，他是很漂亮，没有错。”  
  
他的话突然因为夫胜宽而变的琐碎并且没有条理起来，夫胜宽在某些意义上算是他的弱项，之一。毕竟是喜欢的人，崔韩率的年龄又不大，无法做到像权顺荣这样说起爱人也波澜不惊的样子。  
  
所以他真的非常崇拜每次说起李知勋，不管是什么样的事情权顺荣都说的条条是道的样子，哪怕其中大部分经历都是碰壁的事迹也从不感到受挫的，崔韩率的顺荣哥，是一个明知对方有爱人还要勇往直前的爱情傻瓜。  
  
崔韩率没有描述什么，他和夫胜宽的关系最近也没有什么进展，只是不痛不痒地说两个人一起去了音乐节，一起去看了夫胜宽总想看的音乐剧演出，一起睡觉，他是说，狭义上的睡觉。就是只睡觉的意思。  
  
说了两句就客套地去问权顺荣的情感生活，其实不应该称之为客套，他和权顺荣一个工作一个上学，分别居住在城市的两头。  
  
权顺荣和崔韩率是亲兄弟这件事情，第一次听见的人都会觉得不可思议甚至难以接受、因为视觉上这两个人大相径庭，性格和处事方式也是背道而驰，但在亲缘关系上，权顺荣和崔韩率的确被写在户口本上的前后两页。  
  
这个故事说起来有些复杂，一言概之他们两个人是异父异母的亲兄弟，这-切都要归功于两个重组之后再重组的家庭，而崔韩率在遇到权顺荣之前一度以为和自己一样被亲生母亲抛弃给继父的人只有他一个，直到那天权顺荣告诉他，其实他们的妈妈，也同样是两个人的继母。  
  
但是还好他们两个人都不在意，甚至在新的家庭在几年过后也快要面临破裂的时刻，也能够按照惯例坐在一起吃一顿悠闲的早午餐，说一些不痛不痒的生活琐事。  
  
“所以就是没有什么进展的意思咯？”权顺荣的腮帮子被食物塞得满满的，他吃东西的时候脸上的表情会柔和很多，叫人没有办法想象的出他其实是下城区出了名的小混混。

按照道理说，像权顺荣这样混出名堂的小子也不应该叫小混混了，但是他即使出了名也没有像老大们一样急着建立自己的阻止，就还是每天混混日子，收了保护费看谁不顺眼就打一架。

他大部分的时间都去找李知勋，他喜欢李知勋，高中的时候他们两个人同一个班级，虽然没有说过几句话他对对方的印象却很深刻。

他也一直知道李知勋不喜欢他，那个人喜欢的人是崔胜澈，该死的，同样都是同性，为什么他那个漂亮的表哥就那么受欢迎？

但即使如此权顺荣还是锲而不舍，他没有放弃过，因为李知勋除了拒绝他的表白，也从来没有拒绝过他其他的行为。所以他也乐得追到隔壁城市再追回来。只不过现在李知勋和崔胜澈同居了，为了不让对方意识到自己的存在，他还是减少了很多缠着李知勋的时间。  
  
不同于权顺荣面对情感时的坦诚，崔韩率大多数时候都是沉默，以此来表示默认，但他也并非对于所有事情都顺从，只是他从小好像缺少了一切情感基础教育——毕竟爸爸妈妈的关系不好，以至于在他这里没有什么可以，也没有什么不可以，崔韩率主张顺其自然，不属于自己的东西，也不会像权顺荣那样去争取。低头用精巧的小铜勺搅拌咖啡，他其实在这件事情上，有一些迷茫，但是真的打算和他人进行商讨又不知该如何开口。  
  
“我不知道，哥，我感觉他没有那么喜欢我。”

“我，我不知道这件事是不是应该告诉你，其实胜宽他有一个哥哥，叫崔胜澈。胜宽和我交往的时候，说他和他的哥哥，还有他哥哥的男朋友……”

“等等？崔胜澈？”

“嗯，他哥哥的男朋友好像是做音乐……”

“你等等。”

天气突然变得不好了，转头看了看窗外，太阳消失了，从远方压过来一层黑压压的云彩。

  
“所以是他么？”

崔胜澈站在李知勋工作室的窗边，拉开一点窗帘的边缘，看见穿着空军外套蹲在街对面的权顺荣：“原来喜欢你的小子就是他啊。”

“哥你应该见过，他是我同班同学。”

“不记得，我对其他人很难提起非常大的兴趣。”

“啊，对了。”李知勋突然想起什么似的，“他是崔韩率的哥哥。”

“哥哥？”

“没错，还是亲哥哥，但是不是同一个父母就是了。”

“啊……我懂了，重组家庭是吗？”

“嗯。”

“可是知勋怎么会知道这样的事情，你之前就认识崔韩率了么？”

“不是，是胜宽提起过的，说崔韩率的哥哥是下城区的小混混，染一头浅金色的头发，也不见得做什么正经事，见了他第一面就流里流气地喊他小漂亮。”

“那听起来的确是很容易缩小范围。”

崔胜澈一边说一边仍然仔细打量着权顺荣，本来想质疑李知勋为什么夫胜宽不愿意朝自己倾诉崔韩率的事情，然而马上就意识到自己过多的保护欲会让弟弟觉得难堪。

夫胜宽已经一个星期没回家并且没有告知他消息，要不是有其他人告诉自己，否则他就是完全和自己的亲生弟弟失去了联系。

但这依旧改变不了夫胜宽这行为属于离家出走的范畴，也依旧无法让崔胜澈和李知勋猜测到夫胜宽离家出走的理由。

“不觉得？”崔胜澈又看了一会儿，如梦初醒地，“不觉得胜宽的离家出走和他有关吗？”

“哥为什么这么说？”

“既然夫胜宽告诉了你崔韩率的哥哥，那不就意味着崔韩率也会知道我们吗？权顺荣是你同班同学吧，那他肯定知道我们两个人之间真实的关系，如果叫胜宽知道的话……”

“唔……如果真的是因为这个的话……”李知勋沉默了一会儿，“虽然我觉得不是没有可能……”

“他得有多喜欢你才会做出这样的事情啊……”崔胜澈最后还是拉上了窗帘，不舍得再看权顺荣孤零零的身影，“胜宽也是，如果真的是因为这样的事情的话，或许会因为我们感受到背叛吧。”

“我觉得，”李知勋说，“权顺荣只是需要一个归宿罢了，他并不是真的爱我，他只是需要一个他付出爱的对象。”

“诶？”

“他甚至没有胜宽爱我多。”

  
  
  
他们还是见了面，崔韩率和夫胜宽一同坐在崔胜澈李知勋面前，一个紧张地看着对方的哥哥，一个低头闷声不说话，低头那习惯戳着玻璃杯里的奶昔。  
  
夫胜宽已经将近半个月没有回家了，也没有说自己去了哪里，只有崔韩率在最开始通过权顺荣的渠道知道了李知勋的联系方式，偷偷发了短信说夫胜宽在他那里。

崔胜澈是最担心的，见了面就问夫胜宽这两天去了哪里过得怎么样，拉着他的手，拇指指腹就抵在柔软的手掌心，把弟弟全身上下看了个遍。  
  
“哥。”夫胜宽不着声色地把手从崔胜澈手里抽出来，毕竟崔韩率还在面前，虽然他也知道自己和剩下两个人的关系，并且崔韩率，这小子真的是傻的够可以，明明自己已经说得明明白白，却还是要和他在一起。夫胜宽不知道怎么说，崔韩率的顾虑比他少很多，面对这样的事情也只是当做普通状况看待，似乎只要能够存在，他并不关心道德伦理价值观，存在即合理，但多少脸面上觉得过不去。  
  
气氛有些微妙，但是当下正沉浸在喜悦的崔胜澈自然没有办法体会到，他其实本来也不是非常敏锐的人。  
  
李知勋在一旁坐着，一言不发，等到四个人都在卡座里面坐下才叫来服务生拿菜单。  
  
没有人问崔韩率，刚刚介绍的时候夫胜宽说这是自己的男朋友，但是没有人问他为什么会突然成为夫胜宽的男友，也没有人问其他的关系要怎么处理，当然也没有人提到李知勋其实是夫胜宽的表哥，这件夫胜宽其实非常在意的事情。  
  
崔韩率觉得这场景很像自己和权顺荣见面的场景，双方都天马行空地说些别的，但是当下的场景却微妙在，其实现在大家都心猿意马。  
  
所以在夫胜宽把牛排刀插进李知勋左手手臂上之前没有人意识到他们正在驾驶着怎么样的一条船向前行驶，所有人都以为，至少崔胜澈和李知勋以为夫胜宽已经接受了他们三个人之间的亲缘关系，这意味着他也同样接受了他们三个人之间之前发生的种种。毕竟他已经花了半个月的时间，以消失的方式来表达自己的不满。  
  
但是他们两个人都没有意识到，夫胜宽的反应或许比他们两个人想象的都要更加严重。  
  
他们两个人的意识里，夫胜宽似乎总是那个体谅他人，既成熟又可靠的孩子。  
  
他们从来没有什么可以叛逆的时间，无论是崔胜澈还是李知勋都没有经历过所谓的青春期。初中的时候崔胜澈的父母正忙着离婚分钱分孩子，李知勋还在详尽考虑把自己家暴的父亲送进监狱里的办法。高中的时候他们的大家庭就如同山火一样飞速地分裂瓦解，崔胜澈忙着上学的同时带着弟弟长大，而李知勋为了躲开父亲和妈妈搬去隔壁城市住了三年。  
  
再见面的时候已经是大学，他们两个人后来常说时间过得太快，匆匆忙忙地就变成了大人，一切都要自己负责了。  
  
而向夫胜宽隐瞒这一切，从产生畸形的亲密关系起到秘密发酵之后衍生出的崩坏，他们都知道这一切需要他们自己来负责，只不过没有想到会是现在这样的情况。

  
  
救护车来的时候崔胜澈推了推旁边一言不发的崔韩率，叫他先带着夫胜宽回家休息，这里他来对付。崔韩率想起来夫胜宽说崔胜澈，说我哥是一个特别容易过保护的人，他这会觉得得到了认证却明白这不是一个可以发表其他感想的场合。夫胜宽就在他身边站着，整个人还没有回过神来自己做了什么。

权顺荣不知道什么时候从旁边走了出来。他一直都在，早就能在斜对角桌子挡板上看见他时不时冒出来的脸，而现在看见他脸上的表情崔胜澈就知道自己之前的猜想的到了证实。  
  
李知勋瞥了权顺荣一样，他大概也知道了真相，却没有说话，也没有继续看权顺荣，只是身体抖得像筛糠，不知道是因为疼痛还是因为夫胜宽过于冲击性的发言。  
  
他说: “你要将胜澈哥的全部都夺走么？”  
  
“知勋……”权顺荣半跪在李知勋旁边的地板上，几近请求似的轻握住他的小腿，又不敢用力，空出一段微妙的距离，“知勋，对不起，我，我不是故意的……我只是……”  
  
有医护人员站在餐厅门口问伤患在哪里，崔胜澈大声回应了一句，扶着另一边搂起李知勋的肩膀，对方脸色苍白的像纸，紧紧依靠哥哥才能站稳的样子让崔胜澈想到以前，因此担心之外有些自得的，同时也没忘站起来的时候拉起一边跪着的权顺荣。  
  
“顺荣，”他说，把对方拉起来之后依旧没有松手，反倒是顺着上去揉了揉权顺荣后脑勺蓬松的头发，“别这么想，回家吧。  
  
他这么说着，却一直没有松开牵住权顺荣的手。  
  
TBC.  



End file.
